the life of jaysong
by Pan Son Brooke
Summary: the life and death of a brave riverclan warrior


_warrior cats my version and my stories_

_this story is about jaysong in riverclan_

_(takes place long after our time warriors)_

_by brooke hardy_

the first thing she remembers is her mother,bluestorm,licking the top of her head and saying"jaykit wake up"

she murrmered on response then a silvery mass of fur,her brother,silverkit,landed on top of her she growled and started to leap at him as their father wisperrock grabbed silverkit by the scruff.

"hey"jay kit protested "i almost had him!"

"no you didnt!"screeched her brother indignently

"enough you two"said there mother both lovingly and fearsely

wisperrock said two them both "you are the only siblings you got you better get use to eachother!"

(five moons came and went)

"silverkit from this moment on you shall be known as silverpaw your mentor shall be grasspelt"mistystar spoke with confedense and pride"i ask starclan to watch

over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and corage of a warrior"

grasspelt and silverpaw touched noses and mistystar continued after a brief pause

''jaykit from this moment on until you have reseved your warrior name you shall be known as jaypaw and your mentor shall be robinwing''

"i ask starclan to watch

over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and corage of a warrior"

Mistystar frinshed as the torshell tom touched noses with jaypaw.

she notest the loving look from the older apprentesis graypaw whose eyes were all for her and his sister flamepaw who was all for silverpaw.

she winked at graypaw as she followed her mentor outside

she gaped at the open space before her she could hear a creek running off to her right and saw an enormouse stretch of water only to be broken by the small dot of the island used fot gatherings.

robinwing said cheerfully"misty star wants you to go to the gathering tonite on that small island over there"

"is silverpaw comming too?"she asked

''no only me,you,greypaw,reedwisker the deputy,mintfur,beatlewisker,peatlefur,icewing,and mistystar of course!''he said in a rush

throuhout the day he taught her how to hunt preyshe caught 2 water voles and a thrushand how to fish and swim.

the day passed by in a hurry and befor she knew it they were padding off in to the night to the gathering.

as they got closer she could make out a fallen tree said to have killed mudclaw in his etempes to gain controle of windclan when tallstar died.

when it was time to cross greypaw nudged her forward effectonatly and wispered ''its not that hard''

she leaped forward and in two bounds she had gotten acrost

''good job''grey paw murrmerd

she gave his ear a friendly lick and he returned it

she sat down between flamepaw and grey paw and enjoyed the gathering

''jaypaw from tthis moment on you shall be known as jaysong starclan honors your intelegense and loyalty.''

she steped bock to join silver_claw_ and gased at the older warriors

greystorm and flamesong were staring at them each with love for the respected cat

that night when her vigal was over greystorm asked her to go hunting

she said''of course i would love to''

she caught a thrush and a vole and greystorm caught a thrush and three mice

as they padded back greystorm murrmered''i made you a nest near mine in the warriors den''

''thank you you will need to show me when we get back''

he nodded his head in agreement as they entered the camp

_**lines lines lines and more linesi got this idea from warriocrazy thanks!**_

_**manny moons pass**_

jaysong finds herself watching the sleeping boddies of her and greystorms two kits;

leopardkit a spotted shekit and blazekit her orangeish son

her brother silverclay the new deputy of reedstar came in to visit his only dauter born to flamesong

dawnkit was one moon older than her kits but was about the same size

she fetched a squirrle for her and her two kits

she met their medicin cat willowshine at the fresh kill pile she was getting older and neded an apprentice soon

she thought of leopard kit and how much her 4 moon old kit loved the medicin cat and what she dose

she would talk to her about it later

she met graystorm and she said''flamesong is watching them do you want to go fishing?''

he nodded and she rased out of camp with him a fox length away she stoped at a creek and begam fishing

the new leaf sun beatdown on her back as they fished

they returned back to camp with five fish she took one to greystorm and they shared it

when they were done leopardkit and blaze kit ran out of the nusery with dawnkit at their heels

''can you take us hunting''beged loepardkit

''no but follow me leopard kit i have to ask you something''

the kits murmed in protest as i asked leopard kit if she wanted to be a medisen cat aprentice when she was old enough

her eyes lit up as she said softly''would you mind? I love the idea but would you?''

''its up to you but i fully agree on your choise if it makes you happy''

''can i go talk to willowshine now?''leopardkit begged

jaysong nodded as os aprovel and she rushed off

they were getting so big...

_**they finish their kithood and apprentice ship**_

''dawnpaw from this moment on you shall be known as dawnstrike''

''dawnstrike,blazeberry,dawnstrike,blazeberry!''the clan shouted

jaysong licked each new warrior on the head

as she passed her dauter leopardeclipse had a look of pride in her eyes for her brother and cousin

jayson settled in her nest not knowing it would be the last time she talked with her mate and kits until they too walked the stars

_her dreams were full of claws flahing and teath shreading _

_she looked around healpless to the mass of cats around her_

_''jaysong!'' the desprite meyows of her mate and kits filled her dreams_

she awoke at the screech''SHADOW CLAN!''

she rushed out of the den to find graystorm takling a brown tom

dawnstrike holding off a tortashell she cat

blaze berry battering a tabby tom

and leopardeclipse clawing an oversized tabby she cat

be for she knew it she had slane 2 shecats and a tom and was battling the leader!

''can you do any better ''taunted rowenstar

jaysong growled and raked her claws acrost his nose

he recalled but retalleated with a blow to the leg

her leg went numb as stars filled her site

greystorm watched horrified as rowenstar took the opertonity and slit her throat

all her kits and grey storm did all they could but

...she was gone...

_**Star clan**_

jaysong awoke horrified at what had just happened

''i-im alive?''she stammered

''no''a bluish she cat with a battle scorn muzzle spoke softly''i am bluestar''

''rowenstar?''she asked hate filling her voice

''dead thanks to greystorm,he made him suffer for what he did to you''said a tortashell

''i am spottedleaf''she spoke soundly

''you died but your killer is in the dark forest''bluestar said

''how is greystorm,blazeberry,and leopardeclipse?''

''they are morning your passing but will be fine in time...you can send a mesage to them if you would like''said spottedleaf

_**riverclan the minds of leopard eclipse,greystorm,and blaze berry**_

leopardeclipse

_shes gone_ she thought

she sented her mother and wiped her head around

a starry out line of her mother stood befor her

''_i love you and i always will we will meet again sooner than you may think,reedstar lost his last life in this battle,i will see you at the moonpool''_

she stared at a loss for words as her mother faded away

never to see her again

blazeberry

_mother..._he thought sadly as he gased at her life less body

he padded out of camp to think and watched as a siloet of his mother apeared

''_my son do not greve for me i will see you soon enough i hav allways been proud and will become morso still_. _good luck as deputy my brave son''_

he would remember those words foever as he held back tears his mother fadded away

and she was gone

Greystorm

_why was the only question in his mind_

he padded away from camp and rested on a rock remembering all the times he and jaysong shared

just then her figure apeared and he said''jaysong...?''

_''yes my love i will miss you the most raise the kits well and i will be waiting for you in star clan.i will love you allwayas my faithfull mate. i will always have undieing love for you'' _and with those words she was gone from this world

and he would miss her forever...

**how was that for a first timer?**

**descriptions for you confused people**

**jaysong-a grey tabby she cat with midnight eyes and deadly claws**

**greystorm-a darker grey tom with amber eyes who was focused and loyal**

**leopardeclipse-a dappled silvery she cat with green eyes**

**blazeberry-a orange tom with midnight eyes and a sleek coat**

**silverstar-a sleek and powerful silver tom with green eyes;jaysongs brother and current leader**

**flamesong-agentle but wise orange shecat with green eyes;greystorms brother**

**dawnstrike-an orange tabby shecat with powerfull green eyes**

**their prarents**

**bluestorm- a bluish she cat;mother to silverstar and jaysong**

**wisperrock-a pale tabby tom who is shyer than most;silverstar and jaysongs father**

**let jaysong be missed**

**review please i need to know if i should continue to try writeing i am an artist**


End file.
